The inventors of this Expanding Independent Load Suspension System operate a trucking firm specifically directed at heavy hauling. That is the transport of larger than average loads. Because of road safety and weight limitations, state and federal authorities have adopted highway weight distribution formulae and regulations which determine legal load limits for load carrying vehicles, the manner in which the load carrying vehicles may traverse a highway, and the weight distribution of load-carrying vehicles over the pavement. Additional stringent laws may vary from state to state, allowing that some vehicles legal in one state will not be legal in another due to wheel location or load displacement.
Typically, these weight distribution formulae are used to prescribe load limits for individual axles or axle clusters and the distribution of the load weight over the surface. Very heavy loads exceeding the regulated weight limits often require special permits from state authorities. Although criteria for these permits may vary from state to state, the load-carrying vehicles must normally comply with a distribution formula determined by the government authorities for safe travel across highways. Another common problem is the hauling of massive loads over bridges. Loads normally cannot traverse a bridge span when they exceed 60,000 lbs. per span. In some cases, the vehicles used to move the large loads must be disassembled and moved to the location prior to moving the load. Other problems occur with slopes in the surface either to the front or back or to the side, where the weight is not equally distributed to all of the tires evenly. Breaking of the vehicle also shifts the weight distribution on the vehicle. This uneven distribution of weight may greatly exceed the highway weight limit and the weight limit on individual tires of the vehicle. An unforeseen problem in existing vehicles is by the manufacturer increasing the rigidity of the suspension system. When the vehicle leans to the side a great deal of the weight is transmitted to the outside tires, exceeding predetermined load limits. Conventional systems couple tires together in a dual tire configuration. This invention separates each tire by the means of the walking beam location between the tires also leaving room for additional breaking mechanisms. A unique expansion system has been devised with expanding sliding units that spread the axle clusters apart. By separating the tires, and further separating the axel clusters as the vehicle is expanded, the load weight is spread over a uniform area on the surface no matter how wide the system has been spread.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.